


Layla

by Mesivagyok14



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesivagyok14/pseuds/Mesivagyok14





	Layla

" Ne keresd a gyógyulást annak a lábánál aki összetört téged "  
\- rupi kaur

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ʟᴀʏʟᴀ ʙᴀᴋᴇʀ

Itt minden el van cseszve. Nem értem, hogy minek kell nekem ebbe a szar iskolába járnom. Semmi haszna, mert az amit itt tanulok azt otthon is megtudom és akkor is simán átmegyek kettessel mindenből. Utálok itt lenni. Egyedül, ami okoz valami kis örömöt itt az, az, hogy van egy tök jó kosár csapat és, mivel részben a suli zeneművészeti szakgimnázium, ezért az is, hogyha kedvem támad akkor gitározhatok vagy zongorázhatok is akár. De ez csak ritkán van, mert én a sima gimnáziumi részen vagyok, ahol semmi érdekes nincs. 

>_<

\- Layla! Figyeljen már ide! - csattant fel a matek tanárom.

\- Én figyelek, tessék megnyugodni. - válaszoltam az utolsó padból az ablak mellől. Chris, a padtársam csak a röhögését visszafogva figyelte a jelenetet, mert tudta, hogy igazából a telefonomat nyomkodtam.

\- Igen? Akkor ismételje el, hogy mit mondtam az előbb. - tette kereztbe a kezét.

\- Akkor ismételje el, hogy mit mondtam az előbb. - ismételtem sóhajtva, mivel igazából egyáltalán nem figyeltem rá. Szerda van és ez ma már a 8-ik órám. Elfáradtam és ez a nő egy szörnyeteg.

\- Menjen ki! Látom nem tud figyelni és még vissza is felesel. Én ezt nem tűröm meg az órámon. Megérdemlem a tiszteletet, amit a maga osztálytársai meg is tudnak adni magával ellentétben! - kiabált.

\- Ebben az esetben én is megérdemlem a tiszteletet, mert egy diákja vagyok és semmi joga nincs ahoz, hogy maga kiabáljon velem. - vágtam vissza.

\- Elég volt Layla vagy kimész, vagy együtt fogunk felmenni az igazgató nőhöz! - akadt ki, mire egy újabb sóhajt elresztve szedtem össze a cuccaimat, majd lepacsiztam Chrissel és elindultam ki.

\- Császtok. - köszöntem el, majd az ajtón kilépve egyből a fülhallgatómat kezdtem keresni a táskámban, miközben a szekrényem felé vettem az irányt. Ha már kiküldött elindulok haza, úgy is egy óra az út. A pulcsimat magamra véve jutott eszembe, hogy, ezért otthon megint nagy balhé lesz és hallgathatom, ahogy üvöltöznek velem a szüleim és örülhetek, ha a nővérem nem csatlakozik ebbe bele. 

Az iskolából kilépve megcsapott a kellemes meleg idő, ami tudtunkra adta, hogy nem sokára itt a nyár ténylegesen. Június első heteiben jártunk már, de az idő még mindig nem volt a legmelegebb számomra, ezért is volt rajtam egy vékony pulcsi, de ennek ellenére a fekete pólómhoz felvettem reggel egy szintén fekete rövidnadrágot. A kapucnis pulcsim zsebébe csúsztattam a telefonom, majd összekötöttem a vállig érő hajam, ami erediteleg barna volt, de lassa 3 éve, hogy folymatosan festem és eddig volt szőke, lila és most kék színben pompázik. Az iskolában már csak a szemüket forgatják erre, mert alapból tilos bármi féle hajfestét, piercing és tetoválás is. Nekem mind a három van. Az orromban és a fülemben is van piercing, illetve a karomon és az oldalamon tetoválás is van. Anyámat ez nem nagyon izgatja, ahogy nagyon más sem, de, ha kell akkor az elsők között tud lecseszni mindenért, de már megszoktam. Pont olyan, mint az apám. Nagyjából leperegnek rólam ezek, de csak azért mert megszoktam. Az évek meg a rutinok....

>_<

Haza felé a buszon rengetegen utaztak. Igaz én is csúcsidőben használtam a járművet, de muszáj, ha egyszer haza akarok jutni. Az egy órás út szerencsére hamar eltelt. Lil Peep zenéivel mindegy egyszerűbbnek és gyorsabbnak tűnik.

A buszról leszállva a kezembe vettem a cigimet, amit még a tragacson tekertem magamnak, majd meggyújtottam és szippantottam belőle egy jó nagyot. A nikotin kellem érzéssel áradt szét a testemben. Pár másodperc után kifújtam a nyugtató füstöt, majd folytattam tovább az utamat haza. 

>_<

Otthon még nem volt senki. A szüleim és a nővérem dolgozni vannak szerencsére. A konyhába mentem, hogy megnézzem van-e a valami ehető itthon, de semmit nem találtam, ezért csalódottan indultam ki onnan. Tegnap óta nem ettem semmit, mert nem vacsoráztam, reggel meg késében voltam, ezért akkor, azért nem ettem most meg reménykedtem, hogy van itthon valami kaja, amit ebédre ehetnék, de nincs. Miért is lenne?! A szobám ajtát becsapva dobtam a sarokba a táskámat, majd ledőltem az ágyamra. Miután kellően sokat gondolkoztam azon, hogy milyen trehány és szar ember vagyok elindultam a fürdőbe, hogy lezuhanyozzak és felvegyek valami kényelmes itthoni ruhát. Lassan meg kell jönniük a leveleknek, hogy melyik egyetemre vettek fel, ha felvettek, de szerintem nem fognak a pontjaim alapján sehova szóval már most próbálok felkészülni arra, hogy mifféle balhék lesznek itthon ez miatt is. 

A ruháimat levéve álltam a tükör elé, hogy szemre vehessem magam. Utálom a testem és a személyiségem is. Utálom magam. A combjaim olyanok, mint két vasoszlop és olyan vastagok is, a hasamon a háj is meg volt és egyszerűen undorítóan néztem ki. Nem is baj, hogy nincs itthon kaja, legalsbb annyival kevesebbet hízok bár Chris és a barátai szerint hülye vagyok és egyáltalán nem vagyok elhízva, inkávv olyan vagyok, mint egy csont kollekció. Miután ezt is megvitattam magamban oldra fordultam így láthatóvá váltak a combomon lévő hegek. Nem szégyelltem őket és nem is sajnáltam. Senki nem is tud róluk és nem is fog. A karomon és a vállamon is vannak még hegek. Mindig próbáltam úgy megvágni magam, hogy senki ne lássa soha, mert az kérdéseket vonzott volna maga után és tudtam, hogy igazából senkit sem érdekelne. Szóval igen ilyen az, ha az embert a családja nem támogatja csak szidja és azt mondja, hogy mindenért ő a hibás. Ez vagyok én. Layla Baker a 18 éves lány, aki a családja és az öngyűlelete miatt depressziós. Ez durván hangzik, de ez az igazság és ezt nem, azért mondom, hogy bárki is sajnáljon, csak mielőtt tovább halad tudja, hogy ki vagyok én és ne később kelljen kiderüljün.

>_<

Miután lezuhanyoztam felvettem egy itthoni rövid nadrágot és egy elnyűtt pólót. Az ágyra fekve bedugtam a füllhallgatót a fülembe és már épp indítottam volna el a kedvenc zenémet, amikor hangos ajtócsapódást hallottam. Hát akkor kezdődjön a mai műsor.

\- Sziasztok. - köszöntem.

\- Hello. - morogták. Ez jól kezdődik.

-Miért írt be Ms.Hilton hiányzónak matek órára? - kért számon egyből anya.

\- Mert kiküldött. - mondtam az igazat.

\- Miért?

\- Mert szerinte nem figyeltem. - vontam meg a vállam.

\- Layla megmondtam, hogy ne csinálj ilyet! Azért jársz abba a rohadt iskolába, hogy tanulj és oda figyelj az órákon. Más dolgod nincs csak ennyi, de neked még ez is nehéz! - kiabált.

\- Anya értsd már meg, hogy az ember nem képes 8 órát végig ülni úgy, hogy mindenre figyel.

\- Akkor mást miért nem küldött ki a tanár? Mások miért tudnak figyelni?

\- Nem tudom, de tudtommal nem kéne máshoz hasonlítanod.

\- Ne beszélj vissza. Legalább, ha már itthon vagy tudtál volna elmosogatni vagy felporszívózni nem csak azt a kurva telefont nyomkodni, mert másra nem vagy képes! - kiabált még mindig.

\- Nem rég értem haza. Csak arra volt időm, hogy lezuhanyozzak. - érveltem. - Meg amúgy is felvan porszívózva és, ha mosogatni kell akkor ott van a mosogatógép.

\- Bassza meg igazad van kurva nagy kérés ez. - fújtatott miközben a szatyrokból pakolt ki. Mivel már kellően felbasztam magam visszamentem a szobámba, ahol a telefonomat előkapva néztem meg mennyi az idő. 16:47, még nincs késő. Chris lehet kint van még a pályán. Gyorsan összeszedtem magam, majd elindultam a pályára. Az idő mégindig meleg volt, ezért most csak a táskámba tettem egy pulcsit, mert most kellően ideges voltam ahhoz, hogy rendesen fűtsem magam. 

>_<

Negyed óra alatt le értem a pályára, ahol Chris és a haverjai ott voltak. 

\- Hello. - köszöntem nekik.

\- Baker. Micsoda meglepetés. Mintha a héten már jártál volna itt. - tett úgy mintha gondolkozva Sebastian.

\- Csá asszony! - vihogott Adam.

\- Szia. - mosolygott rám Chris.

\- Szívtatok? - kérdeztem.

\- Csak egy ici-picit. - nevetett Adam.

\- Igazából csak ők ketten szívatk, de Adam megint túlzásba vitte. - magyarázta Chris.

\- Értem. Mindegy, van valakinél egy szál? - kérdeztem.

\- Nálam igen. - adott Chris egy simát. Hétköznap próbálom kerülni a füvet és az alkoholz is, de hétvégente mindig van valami buli, ahova megyünk.

\- Köszi. - gyújtottam meg.

\- Gáz van otthon? - kérdezte, miközben a vállamra dobta a karját. A szemem egy pillanatra kigúvadt, mert van ott egy két seb, ami még nem gyógyult meg.

\- Mint mindig. - mondtam. 

\- Bármikor jöhetsz hozzánk, tudod. - mondta. Már többször is volt arra példa, hogy Chriséknél voltam egy pár napot, mert már annyira szar volt otthon. Az anyja mindig szívesen lát szerencsére. 

\- Tudom, de azt hiszem most nem szükséges. - ráztam meg a fejem.

\- Ahogy érzed. - mondta, majd végig simított a karomon. Mielőtt bárkineknis eszébe jutna, Chrissel csak barátok vagyunk. Semmi több nincs köztünk. Ő az egy éjszakás kalandok királya én meg tökéletesen meg vagyok egyedül.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
